Kinktober Multifandom 2019
by Lila Negra
Summary: Todavía no sé si será realmente multifandom, pero esa es la lista que estoy siguiendo. Son pequeños drabbles, por ahora de SnK, que retratan diversas temáticas. Intentaré escribir uno por día a lo largo de octubre. #kinktobermultifandom2019
1. 1 Trío EMA - Inseguridad

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**

* * *

**Notas: **Canonverse, se ubica en el manga pero no da datos específicos (probablemente sea después del capítulo 100). Los protagonistas son Mikasa, Armin y Eren. No se explicitan parejas pero se habla de amor en un sentido ambiguo. No tiene nada de kinky, lo siento.

* * *

**1\. Trío EMA | Inseguridad**

* * *

Cuando estamos solos, Armin finge no estar reprendiéndome al decir:

—Ámate un poco más a ti misma, Mika. No puedes depender de que Eren te confirme su afecto a cada momento.

—Alcanzaría con que lo confirme solo ocasionalmente.

Suspira, con más dolor que resignación.

—Sabes que Eren no es así, no es del tipo… cariñoso. Eso no quiere decir que no le importemos.

Despacio, me acaricio la cicatriz en el rostro. Él comprende.

—Creo que no puedes acusarme de no tenerle paciencia en ese aspecto.

—Está bien. Eren es difícil. No voy a discutirte eso. Pero no es el punto. Justamente si es difícil, entonces no podemos apoyarnos en él. No podemos aguardar por su reconocimiento. Debemos bastarnos nosotros solos. No nos permitamos estar inseguros de nuestro valor. El amor en el propio corazón tiene que alcanzar.

Me ofrece un pequeño pan. Aunque la producción de alimentos haya aumentado, el pan y las galletas siguen siendo la base de la vida de los soldados. Me da igual: este sabor aguado y seco me recuerda la infancia, lo mejor que conocí o acaso lo menos horroroso.

—No podemos apoyarnos en él pero él sí en nosotros. Tampoco es justo el trato que propones y lo sabes.

—¿No era esa tu frase?

—¿Cuál?

—La vida es injusta.

Por un momento, rio suavemente.

—No. Mi frase es que el mundo es cruel.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es. La crueldad es el dedo que se mete por gusto en la llaga de la injusticia.

—Bueno…

Me sonríe él a su vez. No hacen falta más palabras. Eren es más que el dedo en la llaga. Eren abre llagas sobre llagas. Eren es una llaga él mismo. Y a ninguno de nosotros nos dolerá tanto como a él.


	2. 2 BeruEre - No correspondido

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**

* * *

**Notas: **Canonverse, ubicado antes del encuentro con el titán femenino. BeruEre.

* * *

**2\. BeruEre | No correspondido**

* * *

¿Qué haría si el chico sintiera lo mismo que él? Bertholdt se hacía esta pregunta mientras espiaba, en el pequeño espejo del baño común, cómo Eren acababa de secarse el cabello con una toalla. Si también él, a veces, lo mirara de reojo… si también tuviera, cuando bajaba los párpados, esas extrañas fantasías en las que bastaba que sus cuerpos se rozaran para que una explosión de sensaciones los invadieran… ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Trató de imaginárselos tomados de la mano, cruzando el patio para llegar al comedor que tocaba a su escuadrón. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Reiner? ¿Y a Zeke? ¿Qué excusa pondría para acariciar lentamente el rostro de su enemigo? Se le escapó una media sonrisa que se burlaba de su propia estupidez.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el día pegado al espejo? ¡No te tenía tan coqueto, eh!

La burla de Eren interrumpió sus pensamientos. Él solo respondió con un gesto vago, incomprensible: una ambigüedad que se había apoderado de él desde que llegaran aquí, hasta convertirse en su marca principal. El muchacho le palmeó la espalda y cruzó la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Otra fantasía, una igualmente recurrente, lo asaltó entonces. Cuando tuviesen que enfrentarse… cuando tuviese que disponer de su cuerpo para que alguien lo devorara… o lo que era peor… ¡cuando Eren dispusiese de él y lo entregara desvalido a un titán! Las emociones los podrían hacer dudar. El corazón vuelve cada desafío más difícil, cada piedra de la desgracia más pesada. ¿Y qué tal si Eren dudaba en la estocada final?

No… sería mejor que no dudara. Bertholdt se consideraba afortunado por no ser correspondido.


	3. 3 EreRiren - Amado

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**

* * *

**Notas: **Canonverse, ubicado en los capítulos actuales del manga (122). EreRiRen. Para **Luna de Acero** y **Fa Teufell**.

* * *

**3\. EreRiRen | Amado**

* * *

¿Qué es ser amado? No es más que una forma de la seguridad.

Durante los últimos tres días, Levi había sufrido estados inconscientes intermitentes. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas, proporcionales a un mundo en que la salud era una suerte de quimera. Cuando resistía despierto por suficiente tiempo, sin embargo, llegaba a tener breves conversaciones con Hanji, quien lo cargaba con dificultad a lo largo de la pradera.

—Te digo que eran subordinados de Eren los que planeaban matarte, Levi.

—No lo pongo en duda.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Estaba Eren allí?

—No, ya te expliqué que-

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Aunque estaban lejos, habían alcanzado a ver el relámpago de las transformaciones sobre la ciudad. La existencia de una guerra era indiscutible. Una a la que nadie los había invitado y cuyos bandos eran difíciles de discernir. ¿Qué harían cuando arribasen? Y, sobre todo, ¿lucharían a favor de Eren o en contra de Eren? Así parecía, después de tanto, haberse definido el eje de su historia. No había humanos contra monstruos. No había siquiera humanos buenos contra humanos malos. Había con Eren o contra él.

—No te entiendo, Levi… negás que él te haya dado la espalda, pero a la vez te considerás capaz de matarlo. ¿En qué sentido son incondicionales ustedes dos?

—Los dos haremos siempre el sacrificio que demanden nuestra libertad y nuestra ética.

—Pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con el amor?

La voluntad inquebrantable se apoya en la seguridad del afecto. Quien se considera amado incondicionalmente, puede mantenerse fiel a sí mismo. Pero Levi no tenía fuerzas para andarse con explicaciones. Mientras volvía a caer poco a poco en la nube negra del sueño o de la muerte, sintió en el fondo de su corazón una calidez. Incluso como enemigos, había un abrazo perpetuo en el que permanecían, luminosos.


	4. 7 Ymir - Dormir

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**  
**Notas:** Canonverse. Se ubica en el capítulo 122 del manga. Perdón por lo cortito.  
**7\. Ymir | Dormir**

* * *

Ymir avanzaba.  
"Si tan solo..."  
Avanzaba lento con su balde de arena y agua. No obstante, nada detenía su camino.  
"Si tan solo pudiera..."  
Escuchaba los gritos, las órdenes contradictorias. Avanzaba.  
"Si, por una vez, tan solo pudiera..."  
La voz le llegó con más claridad cuando el muchacho la abrazó. Podría haber sido un modo de encierro pero no, era un extraño abrazo, una ofrenda. Su mano sangrante le manchaba el viejo vestido de esclava.  
-¡Eres libre de elegir!  
Ymir se detuvo. Y entonces pudo formular claramente su deseo:  
¡Si tan solo pudiera dormir al fin!


	5. 12 Jearmin - Consentimiento dudoso

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**

**Notas: **Jearmin ubicado en el canon, tras el capítulo 105 del manga. Obviamente se mencionan temas delicados. Gracias a **Jazmín Negro** por leer la primera versión.

**12\. Jearmin | Consentimiento dudoso**

* * *

Armin escuchó perfectamente los golpes en la puerta. Aunque era una habitación común, sabía que esos golpes eran para él. Sabía de quién eran. Se puso de pie despacio y se quedó en silencio. Los pasos rápidos daban cuenta de la situación. Esperó. Luego abrió y miró el tonto ramo de flores con el papel encima. Un garabato desprolijo podría traducirse allí como "perdón". Su instinto fue agacharse a recogerlo pero volvió a su posición original antes de terminar la acción. Jean debía de estar cerca, escondido tras alguna columna. Si lo veía levantar el ramo, lo interpretaría como que efectivamente lo perdonaba. Y él, ¿lo perdonaba? Prefería pensar que no.

Hacía al menos un año que salían. Jean siempre había sido muy correcto con él, muy amable. La pasaban bien, se reían juntos. Aunque para ambos se trataba de su primera experiencia de noviazgo prolongado (la guerra no les había dado muchas oportunidades hasta entonces), Armin creía que lo llevaban bastante bien. Hasta el día anterior.

Al regreso de su excursión a Marley, todos habían quedado afectados. En particular, la muerte de Sasha, luego de tanto tiempo compartido, los había impactado más de lo que cabría esperar en un grupo acostumbrado a los cadáveres, como el de ellos. No solo habían llorado y gritado, habían tenido crisis de nervios, se habían insultado mutuamente, habían roto cosas, se habían encerrado en el baño. Y Jean había… hecho _esto_.

Le costaba encontrar las palabras para describirlo. ¿Cómo fue? Consiguió un modo de estar a solas con él. Tras un silencio extraño, buscó su boca. Armin, a quien el dolor intenso dejaba cada vez más frío y distante, corrió la cara.

—No es el momento, amor…

En los ojos de Jean vio, sin embargo, que no tenían la misma percepción sobre el asunto. Aunque su novio bajó la mirada por un momento, solo unos segundos después insistió. Armin estiró el cuello a un lado para esquivarlo, de modo que recibió el beso en la mandíbula.

—Te dije que no…

El murmullo no impidió el avance. Al fin, Jean se abrió camino hasta sus labios y presionó hasta abrírselos. Un cuerpo cayó sobre el otro casi como si sus músculos continuaran los movimientos iniciados en la batalla. Algo desesperado brotaba de cada uno de sus gestos. Había un odio, una violencia que Jean necesitaba expulsar fuera de sí. Armin podía entenderlo, podía visualizar la escena, sus explicaciones psicológicas, todo… y nada de esa comprensión detenía la fuerte punzada creciendo en su corazón. La sensación de traición, de abandono, la certeza absoluta y total de que no podía confiar en su ser más amado penetraron cada resquicio de su cansada carne.

No se defendió. No dijo una palabra más. Solo se quedó muy quieto y aguardó. Su mirada vacía no se enfrentó a la de Jean ni siquiera cuando este, tras eyacular, se arrodilló frente a él llorando y rogando su perdón.

—Quiero bañarme —había sido su única frase, tras lo cual se vistió y se retiró en silencio.

Y ahora, el patético ramo le devolvía las contradicciones del amor, si tal cosa como el amor existía en realidad. No estaba enojado, solo lo agotaba pensar en que en ningún lugar podría dejar de luchar. Ni siquiera en el hogar estaría seguro, nunca. Se acuclilló. Preferiría no perdonarlo. Preferiría desprenderse de todas las extrañas formas que toma el enemigo.

Levantó el ramo.

* * *

**Notas:** Para que no se preste a confusión, quiero aclarar que la escena de sexo no implica consentimiento dudoso. En esa escena Armin claramente dijo que no, o sea que no hubo consentimiento, aun si no hubo violencia física. El consentimiento dudoso al que hace referencia el título es el del final, cuando Armin "consiente" en seguir en pareja con Jean a través del gesto de levantar el ramo. Normalmente dejo libertad de interpretación pero este es un tema delicado y no quería malentendidos u.u


	6. 17 Eren - Reprimir el sonido

**Kinktober Multifandom 2019**

**Notas: **Canonverse, se ubica en el manga pero no da datos específicos (probablemente sea antes del capítulo 100, o sea antes del ataque a Marley). El protagonista es Eren. Gracias a **Pil Mora** y a **Jazmín Negro** por las primeras lecturas.

**Advertencias para personas sensibles:** Se trata el tema de la autolesión.

* * *

**1\. Eren | Reprimir el sonido**

* * *

Eren se metió una media en la boca para reprimir el sonido. ¿Qué dirían los demás si alguna vez llegaban a enterarse? No podía andarse con tonteras. Estaba poniéndolos en peligro y lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto más se lo podía acusar? ¿Acaso podía descenderse más en la escala? ¿Era posible que se le temiese más, que se volviese más monstruoso? Debía de haber un límite para el miedo y el odio.

No recordaba cuándo había comenzado con esta práctica, pero las primeras ocasiones que le venían a la memoria estaban asociadas a un gran sentimiento de angustia: tras la muerte de algún compañero, luego de la traición de Reiner y Bertholdt…

El mejor momento para hacerlo era en la noche. Mientras los demás dormían, sus heridas sanaban como si ni siquiera tuviera derecho al sufrimiento. En la mañana, todavía podía verse algo de ingenuidad en sus ojos, algo de niñez. De los golpes, ni rastro.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, el vicio fue expandiéndose a lo largo de otros sentimientos. Lo hacía cuando lo acometía la vergüenza. Lo repetía para calmar la ansiedad. Echaba mano a ello si no podía dormir. Era su recurso secreto. Era su espacio de comodidad.

Ahora, lo había asaltado de súbito la imagen de aquella vez en que había besado la mano de Historia. ¡Paf! El ruido seco de la cachetada, opacado por la boca rellena de tela, interrumpió sus pensamientos solo por un segundo. ¿Por qué no había comunicado de inmediato a Hanji las visiones que tuvo entonces? ¿Por qué tampoco lo comentó con Mikasa o Armin? Ahora era demasiado tarde. Sería sospechoso. ¿Cómo justificar los meses de silencio…? ¡Paf! Su mano atravesó su rostro de lado a lado. ¿¡Por qué incluso a Armin se lo había ocultado, a sabiendas de que él comprendería!? ¡PAF!

Se contempló en el espejo. Un hilillo de sangre apenas corría a lo largo de su mejilla enrojecida. Todavía pensó un poco más: imaginó la sonrisa de su amigo y luego, de inmediato, sus nuevos ojos tristes, ojos de titán. Ojos con reproche.

Esta vez la cachetada se convirtió en puñetazo. Tenía todo el lado izquierdo de la cara hinchado como bola de cadáveres. En el espejo, su expresión se transformaba poco a poco. El latido rápido de la carne rasgada cortaba triunfalmente su razonamiento. Despacio, tomaba distancia de sus tontas emociones. Tomaba control sobre ellas. Las atenazaba, como quien está dispuesto a arrancarse los órganos y observarlos a contraluz.

En la medida en que la mirada que le devolvía su retrato se enfriaba, podía relajarse. Las cuencas vacías eran la viva imagen de su éxito.

Por fin, experimentaba la sensación tan deseada… de haber muerto.

* * *

**Notas:** bandita, la autolesión no es broma, si alguna de ustedes anda en esas, háblelo en terapia o con algún adulto de confianza. No lo dejen pasar. Les dejo un abrazo fuerte.


End file.
